


Sway

by alexruinseverything



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: I kept listening to Sway by Michael Bublé and this wouldn't leave my head until I wrote it, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29851182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexruinseverything/pseuds/alexruinseverything
Summary: Roman shares a dance with a mysterious stranger.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Kudos: 24





	Sway

Roman knew it was stupid to be hosting a masquerade ball in times like these. It was stupid to be hosting any kind of event in times like this, but one where everybody had covered faces? A purely idiotic move. Still, the annual ball had been a tradition started by his mother. When she died it was his father’s favorite event. Now that he was dead too and there was a war brewing with the neighboring kingdom, the people really needed something to uplift their spirits. He had done his best to have every precaution possible in place. Guests were told to remove masks at the door before being allowed in, only able to put them back on once they got to the party. Guards were stationed at every entrance, and protocols were in place in case of an attack. 

Still, he was finding it hard to enjoy the party. Had he become King under better circumstances perhaps it would have been easier. Well, technically he wasn’t King yet. It wasn’t safe enough to hold a coronation, but it was safe enough to hold a ball. 

“You look like someone pissed in your pudding,” Remus said, nudging his brother in the arm, his impish smile visible even if his eyes were mostly hidden by an awfully sparkly green and black mask. “It’s a party, relax.”

Remus had chosen to not even bother fighting for the throne at their father’s death, instead taking over as head of the guard. He had been positioned at the kingdom’s borders for the past several weeks, so of course he was happy to be home for the event. He hadn’t let go of the royal advisor’s- Logan’s -hand all night. 

“I’m very relaxed,” Roman lied through his teeth. “Have you checked the gardens? I don’t want anyone arriving by the river and sneaking in-”

“Yes, I checked the gardens,” Remus promised. “Anyone who sneaks in will get hit with the owie stick. Breathe, drink some wine, have fun. We’ve earned it.”

Remus clapped his brother on the shoulder before leading Logan back out into the crowd, leaving Roman alone again. Well, it was hard to be alone really when you were the King-to-be. He chatted with his people, nursing a goblet of wine he had picked up from a servant carrying a tray. He even engaged in a few dances, though they were hard to focus on when he was glancing around the room looking for signs of attack every few seconds. At some point he saw Remus disappear with Logan, off to who knows where. He dropped his empty goblet with a servant and started weaving through the crowd to get some air, hoping that would help.

Halfway through, another song started up and everyone grabbed a partner. He was on the dance floor and he couldn’t very well walk off, it was improper to do such. Luckily he didn’t have to think for long as he got bumped right into the chest of another man.

“May I have this dance?” The man asked, voice low and smooth. 

Roman nodded, holding his hand out and once the man took it, getting into position. He took hardly a moment to acknowledge his dance partner. He was wearing all black, small yellow details in his suit. His mask was almost made to look like scales and covered half of his face, leaving really only one bottom corner of the man’s face exposed. Roman didn’t look past that, back to looking around for attack. He knew this song well, it was a tango of sorts, and the dance was easy to lead. However, he found himself sneaking more glances at his dance partner, feeling like this man was strangely familiar. 

Their awkward moving became more natural as he started to pay attention to the dance, their moves getting more elaborate. It was like they had danced together a thousand times before, like this was a moment shared between only the two of them. The music started to swell and the two dance partners got more into it. For the first time the whole night Roman’s mind wasn’t wandering to worry of attacks and danger. He could feel the passion building in the dance, the tension growing between himself and his partner. Right before a pause in the music he dipped the other man, pulling him back up when the music returned with more gusto and suddenly he wasn’t leading the dance anymore. Roman didn’t complain, however. He let the other man take the lead and as the song ended he was spun, caught in a dip of his own as he looked up at the other only slightly out of breath. The moment was stopped when Roman noticed the flash of a familiar eye behind the mask and one of the guards pulling his partner away from him, another catching the royal so he didn’t stumble. 

The stranger’s mask was ripped off and Roman gasped as the face of his enemy was revealed. He had been dancing with the prince of the rivaling kingdom. The prince who was waging war on them.

“You…” Roman said, reaching for his sword despite it not being there. Royal’s didn’t carry swords to parties apparently.

“I do think this is my cue to go,” Janus said, not even struggling in the guard’s hold. “It was lovely sharing a dance with you, Your Highness.”

With a wink and a puff of smoke, he was gone, leaving Roman feeling conflicted in more than one way.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are always much appreciated!


End file.
